


Denial

by WritingSoul



Series: Saiede Week 2017 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I love her, Pregnancy, and has ideas, kaede's a nerd, kaede's pregnant, never a good combination, she's such a pure bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: Kaede wants to throw a halloween party. Shuichi says no. Written for Saiede Week, Day 7: Halloween.





	Denial

Kaede yawned from her place on the couch, leaning her head back. The blonde’s rounded belly stuck out, and she sighed. She had an itch. 

Not a literal one, of course, but a metaphorical one. She wanted to do  _ something, _ and yet couldn’t tell what. Hmmm….it was late September, but maybe she wanted to do something for Halloween. Maybe...just maybe….

Something told her she hit it right on the money. So, what did she want to do? Go trick-or-treating? Dress up? Go to a party?  _ Throw a party?  _

Oh, throwing a party sounded good. Plus, she was due the second week of November, so it was perfect timing! She’d have just enough mobility, or so she thought. And of course, Shuichi would agree, right? He’d never say no to her. 

Yeah, it would all work out. She could handle it. 

Now….she just had to run it by Shuichi…. 

“Shuichi!” She called. 

Her husband came to her side, looking down at her. “Yeah?” 

She paused for a moment, looking into his eyes. There was just pure and untainted love there. She smiled. 

“Can we throw a halloween party?” The pregnant woman asked, smiling sheepishly at her husband. 

“No.” He denied. 

“But-!” 

“No.” Shuichi said again, sighing. 

“Shuichi.” She whined, pouting now. 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“Kaede,” he deadpanned, “you are 7 months pregnant. There is no way you are throwing a party while 8 months pregnant. The doctor said to keep you off of your feet. So, that’s what I’m doing.” 

“Doctors aren’t always right, you know!” Kaede argued. 

Shuichi shook his head and chuckled, bending over and kissing her forehead. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” 

In response, Shuichi chuckled harder and walked out of the room. 

“If I could walk, I would come after you!” She yelled after him. 

He only let out a loud snort in response.

* * *

 

Two weeks passed, and Kaede was still pouting about the Halloween party that they weren’t going to have. 

He sat down on the couch, looking at her. “Are you really still hung up on the Halloween party?” 

“Yes.” 

He sighed, but scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

She struggled. “Get off!” 

“Nope.” He said, resting his head on top of hers. 

“Shuichi!” 

“Not until you forgive me and turn from the big green monster back into my wife.” 

Kaede rolled her lips together in an unsuccessful attempt to steel her resolve. After a moment, she gave in, slumping her shoulders and cuddling into Shuichi. 

“I’m still mad.” 

Shuichi laughed. 

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> happy spooky day people!   
> this concludes saiede week but   
> man   
> i loved this honestly  
> if there’s one next year i’m definitely doing this again <3  
> and everyone else on tumblr and here created such great pieces too  
> it’s just  
> so lovely  
> Anyway, maybe leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed? Even a bookmark with comments would be amazing! <3  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
